User blog:MattWilliams247/The Summer Before ours Sneak Peek
The Start of summer Chapter 1 I was sitting at the breakfast bar: “Morning Jessie”, My mom said.” “Morning”, I replied. “Mom I was wondering if Josie and Brianna can come with us to the house in Montana this summer.” “I don’t know Jessie, me and you father might have to leave for Wisconsin to check out the hotel branches down there.” My parents own a hotel business and travel a lot. “Mom”, I sighed. “Maybe Uncle Denis can watch us and by the way were seventeen.” “Yes, and I don’t want to be reliable for your friends getting hurt at our house under my brothers watch.” “But mom”…. “No but’s, we can talk about this later with your father, also where’s Josh”, my mom said. Josh is my annoying twin brother. “He’s in the bathroom.” “Well tell him his father is driving him to school, and hurry up we also need to go. We go to different schools I go to St. John’s Gifted School for Girls, and he goes to Lexington Academy. “I’ll be done in a minute mom I’ll meet you in the car also are you driving the Audi or the S.U.V.” “We’re taking the Audi.” “Ok, I’ll meet you down there mom. “Mom left and Josh walked in. “Hey Jessie want to know where you came from.” “Why Josh, you’re afraid of being adopted.” “No I was saying you came from the sweet nectar of….” “Josh shut up.You’re gross.” I said. “I was going to say the sweet nectar of grapes.” “Still gross but I need to go so bye stupid brother.” “Bye dumb sister.” He replied. I pulled up in front of school. “Hey Jessie”, Josie said. “Hey.” I replied while getting out the car. “What did your mom say about us coming with you to Montana?” “She said I should talk to my dad and her together.” “Ok, let’s just enjoy our last day of school” “Yea and where is Brianna.” “She went to talk to Mr. Jason about her Grade.” Brianna never settled for a B+ she has always been an A student. “We’ll meet her later.” “Okay and how is your cute brother.” “I know you like him but he is still my brother and that’s gross.” “Well he is cute but really how do you think his last day of school is going.” “I don’t know and I don’t care.” I replied. My dad pulled into school. “Dad why can’t I have a car”? “Well you and your sister just turned seventeen and you failed your driver’s test twice, and I don’t think you need a car right now and even though your sister passed she crashed your grandmas B.M.W. “So when you are ready you’ll get your own car. Ok dad”. Josh sighed as if he were crazy. Josh got out of the car and was greeted by my friend Dominick. Yes his name is spelled funny because his parents used to be psychedelic hippie’s but now they’re very prestiegeouse business people. “What’s up dude, last day of school isn’t it sweet.” “Yeah dude.” “So what are you doing for the summer?” “Nothing why”? “Because this morning I overheard my sister talking with my mom about her friends coming to our house in Montana and my mom said no.” “So, what does that have to do with us?” “Well if my dad picks me up then I’ll ask him if you and Jeremy can come with us and then he’ll say no to Jessie because I already asked.” “That’s kind of mean”. He said convincingly. “Well, first come first served, also have you seen Jeremy?” “No he’s late.” “Ok, let’s get to class.” Josh said. Everyone settled in the classroom. Jeremy finally showed up for school 15 min late. His parents had been having problems so Josh told the teacher he was going to be late because his dog died so he wouldn’t get in trouble even though he doesn’t even have a dog. “Hello Mr. Prescott sorry for your loss.” Mr. Posting said. Jeremy had a confused face. “Take a seat Mr. Prescott.” “Ok”. Jeremy replied. “Dude I had to tell him you’re dog died, it was the only thing I thought of so you wouldn’t get in trouble.” “Thanks Josh”. He replied. “You’re welcome also we need to talk later about summer plans ok.” “O...” Jeremy was interrupted. “Mr. Prescott and Mr. Jameson pay attention”. Mr. Posting said. “Okay.” Jeremy whispered to me. Then ten minutes later the bell rang. Everyone threw their papers in the air and said “It’s the Start of Summer!” “Jessie three, two, one.” Brianna said before the bell rang. “Yep it’s “The Start of Summer!” I replied. Then Josie got up from her desk and started walking to me and Brianna’s desks. “It’s summer!” “Yes.” We all yelled. Then we started for the door. It was finally summer. Category:Blog posts